Puzzles and Mysteries
The Puzzles and Mysteries is the Hundred-Nineteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 20, 2017. Synopsis The Heaven Tail Palace was transformed into the Death Egg. Asura Gekko and the Gang faces a deadly situation with the remaining Team Flare members led by Toshiya Gekko who was now under service of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Plot The Episode begins at the fully transformed Heaven Tail Palace which is turned into another Death Egg. Toshiya is informed that the science squad have developed a formula called SUDS (Simple minded Users Destroy Spies) to turn the teenage New Honnōji Academy students into spy-like assassins called "Swarm Troopers". Meanwhile, the girls arrive home and find their mothers there. Their mothers are suspicious of the girls' Catsuits and Gadgets. The girls make stories to keep their mothers from finding out their secret. Unfortunately, the girls and their mothers are WOOHPed to Jerry's office. Jerry is shocked to see the girls' mothers. The girls' mothers demand to know what's going on. Jerry lets the girls confess and the girls finally confess to their mothers that they're spies. The girls' mothers get angry and forbid them from spying again. As punishment, the girls' mothers evict the girls from their beach house and force them to live separately again. G.L.A.D.I.S. WOOHPs the girls' mothers outside. The girls are upset that their spy careers are over. This leads Jerry to tell the girls that they and the other agents have a "spy gene". The girls return their gadgets and uniforms and say goodbye to Jerry before getting WOOHPed to their mothers' hands. Meanwhile, Asura Gekko was invited by Tatsuya Gekko to the Heaven Tail Death Egg to meet Emperor Eggman. Eggman shows the experimentation of the teenage students into Swarm Troopers which shocks Asura Gekko. Eggman tells Asura Gekko that the Swarm Troopers are programmed to be a brother in arms to Swat Troopers. The next morning, at Sam's house, Sam unpacks her things and finds her super spy medal. Sam begins to cry until her mother enters the room and tells her that being a spy is dangerous. As Sam's mother leaves, Toshiya Gekko suddenly arrives and attacks Sam. Sam manages to defeat Toshiya. Meanwhile, at the market, Alex and her mother are shopping. Alex looks for pickles and Yuki Seika disguised as a pickle attacks clover. Alex manages to defeat Yuki Seika forcing him to retreat. Clover and her mother are walking. Clover stays behind to tie her shoe when she's attacked by Asura Ōtsutsuki and Indra Ōtsutsuki from the sewers. Sam and Alex call Clover. Alex tells that she got attacked by GENESIS-T49 Krudzu Gundams being sent from the Egg Fleet to attack Beverly Hills Mall. Clover tells them that she got attacked by aliens. Clover decides to sneak to Paul Gekko's house to find answers. Sam reminds her that their mothers forbade them from spying, but Clover tells her that it's not spying, but an investigation. Later that night, the girls sneak to Mandy's house and find the jar of SUDS. The girls remind that they dropped the SUDS when they got attacked and forgot about the formula because of their mothers. Sam sees that the jar is half-empty. The girls then overhear that they are planning to celebrate strange holiday. Unfortunately, they're caught by their mothers and forbid them from seeing each other, and Emperor Eggman was observing them. Meanwhile, Sam analyzes SUDS and finds that that formula turned Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique into spy-ssassins. Soon, her mother calls and Sam lies that she's doing her homework. However, Sam's mother gets cut off. Sam realizes that it's Paul Gekko Junior and calls Clover and Alex. The girls arrive at the Groove and find Sam's mother's cell phone. They see their mothers inside the Egg Fleet. Alex finds a card with an information about the ski resort at Sugarflake. Clover realizes that it's the place where Mandy goes because her parents have built a chalet for her there. The girls decide to call Jerry for help, but they don't have his phone number. Meanwhile, Jerry unsuccessfully tries to find the replacement for the girls. Later, the girls arrive at the WOOHP building, but G.L.A.D.I.S. refuses to let them in as they're no longer spies. Sam decides to write a letter to Jerry and send it via air mail. Sam manages to climb to the building's roof and throws the letter through the air vent. The girls realize that they need gadgets to save their mothers and go to hardware store to buy hardware things and use them as gadgets. Meanwhile, Jerry finds the letter and, after reading it, is determined to help the girls. Later on, the girls arrive at Konoha Canyon's Alpine Ski Land. Suddenly, they hear their mothers' screams and realize that the screams aren't from the roller coaster. The girls find their mothers inside a cable car. The girls manage to enter the car and release their mothers. Unfortunately, their mothers are still mad at them for being spies. However, the girls and their mothers are locked up inside the car by Eggman's henchmen, King Dedede's servant, Merak. Merak makes the the car fling into the mountain. The girls and their mothers manage to get out of the car and it explodes. The girls think that their mothers will be still angry, but their mothers are proud for saving them. Soon, the tie fighters are on a rampage attacking the girls. The girls use the snow cannon to make a snowy smoke screen and they stand in front of the smoke to make the imperials think that they're giving up. The girls manage to escape and Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique in their tie fighters ride through the smoke right to the ski jump. They fall out of the jump and are defeated. Jerry arrives via helicopter to help the girls, but the helicopter and Toshiya's Zygarde, Fluffy known as Z3 in Complete Forme as the main attraction; Zygarde and the Avalance causes an avalanche that covers the girls, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique and the rest. Jerry, the girls' mothers and the other WOOHP agents are trying to find the girls, but with no luck. Meanwhile, it turns out that the girls, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique and the rest have survived. Yuki Seika reveals to the girls, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique that she is taking them to the Groove. Back at the WOOHP building, Jerry and the girls' mothers are depressed because they think that the girls have "died" during the avalanche. Meanwhile, Sam tries to send a distress call to their mothers via her mother's cell phone, but Toshiya takes her phone. Sam had managed to send the distress call and G.L.A.D.I.S. receives it. Jerry decides to find the girls, but the girls' mothers decide to help. Jerry refuses because the spies are going to missions, but the girls' mothers demand him to make them spies. Meanwhile, at the Groove, the girls tell Paul Gekko what happened to the missing Beverly Hills High School students and Toshiya showed them the SUDS the legendary formula. Yuki decide to use SUDS to turn the girls into Swarm Troopers and make them sisters to the Galactic Eggman Empire since they already captured Asura Gekko and his family. At the WOOHP building, Jerry tries to train the girls' mothers to make them spies, but they're useless. As Jerry reminds them that their daughters are in danger, the girls' mothers decide to not give up and successfully become spies. Meanwhile, Toshiya Gekko pushed the girls into the water fountain and spill SUDS into it, turning the girls into Swarm Troopers but Mandy corrects them turning out to be spy-ssassins known as the Swarm Troopers. Squishy, sensing that the girls in trouble, hops out of Bonnie's bag and flees, with Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena in pursuit. The Eggman Empire first reveals to the girls that the stange holiday is Empire Day then takes Asura and the gang including Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique, leaving the girls to participate in the holiday. At the WOOHP building, the girls' mothers manage to locate the place of the distress call and discover that the girls are at the Groove. Jerry and the girls' mothers arrive and find the girls tickling with each other as they're spy-ssassins. The girls see their mothers and decide to eliminate them. The girls attack their mothers. Jerry finds out that the SUDS turned the girls into spy-ssassins and creates the antidote. The girls' mothers use the Sonic Boom Boom Box to throw the girls into the water fountain. Jerry spills the antidote into the fountain and the girls return to normal. Meanwhile, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique was put to service, serving pizzas, hamburgers and smore's for the Konohatropolis. Toshiya submits the Inventor after freeing him from prison. G.L.A.D.I.S. calls Jerry and tells him about the situation. Later on, at the Heaven Tail Death Egg, The Eggman Empire and The Inventor put the SUDS into the weapons within the Egg Fleet to turn the New Honnōji Academy into spy-ssassins. The girls and their mothers arrive and a fight begins. The Inventor gives Eggman army some of his gadgets for the fight. The Eggman Army attack the girls. The Inventor captures the girls' mothers, but they escape. The girls' mothers defeat Caitlin, Dominique and The Inventor thus freeing Paul Gekko and the group, but the entire egg fleet is about to take off. The girls use the laser ring to make the fleet go back, and then escape as the plane crashes into the bridge. This causes the chain reaction to the main reactor sinking the Heaven Tail Death Egg into the island crashing it into the mountain forcing the others to escape. The Inventor is arrested, the SUDS are destroyed and Jerry gives the antidote to the missing Beverly Hills High School students The next day, the girls' mothers surprise the girls: the girls are reunited with their beach house. The girls promise to not keep the fact that they're spies from their mothers and that they'll tell them everything. The girls soon find out that their mothers are leaving and are upset. Their mothers tell them that being a spy is cool, but it's their daughters' work, only for Jerry to arrive and explain that the girls' mothers are official spies. This surprises the girls, and their mothers confess that they wanted to tell them, but they didn't want to worry them. However, the girls become mad at their mothers and ground them at their beach house for a week (which possibly causes Stella, Gabriella and Carmen to realize how their daughters must've felt when they tried to keep them separate from each other). Asura Gekko and the gang bid farewell to the girls and their mothers to continue their journey to the other planets. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Master Bison *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Gaara *Orochimaru *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki *Enrique Teodora *Vyse *Vent *Aile *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Samantha Sam *Jerry *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Cammy White *Chun-Li *Ryu *Ken Masters *Guile *Mu La Flaga *Sakura Haruno *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Shinn Asuka Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon